Dragon Story Wiki:Code of Conduct
The following is the code of conduct followed by the Dragon Story Wiki. Wikia policies The Wikia Terms of Use forbid harassment and vandalism. Specifically, you agree not to use the Service to: * Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; * Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; * Attempt to impersonate another user or person; * Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; * Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; * Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or * Post advertisements or solicitations of business. * Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; * Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; * Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. *You must be 13 years of age or older. You further agree: *To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; *To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; *To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; *Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; *With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; *Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; *You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or *Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. DS: Wiki policies *'Prohibited content' includes excessive harsh language, sexual content, and violence. Use of words such as "Damn" or "Hell" is allowed, but you may be found in violation of the wiki policies if your use of language is considered inappropriate and/or excessive. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki and are never allowed in chat. *No trolling, where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *Do not support or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. *Don't make personal attacks. Personal attacks are arguments that focus on attacking another user personally, rather than addressing his arguments regarding the subject matter. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. Users who participate in personal attacks are immediately subject to administrative action, including banning. Warnings may be given, but are not guaranteed. *Edits and comments should always be respectful and politically correct within Wikia's Terms of Use. This means no edits or comments shall be obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, contain inappropriate words or phrases, or otherwise violate any law or right of any third party, or include content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct. This rule also applies to acronyms, abbreviations and emoticons. Violation of this rule will result in a temporary or permanent ban and the comment will be promptly edited or removed. *Do not remove threads unless for a legitimate reason (i.e. spam, trolling). If a user removed a thread from their own wall, do not restore it. If a thread is removed more than twice, do not restore it. *When you can reasonably assume that a mistake someone made was a well-intentioned attempt to improve the wiki, correct it without criticizing. *An edit war is the act of two or more parties adding and/or reverting an article's content to suit their own view of the subject. Depending on the severity of the edit war, administrators will decide if a ban is warranted, or just a warning. *Sock puppetry is the act of creating secondary accounts for yourself, or having friends create new accounts, for the purpose of adding weight to an argument or to "get around" a block or ban. Users who are found to be participating in sock puppetry will be addressed at the administrator's discretion and are subject to warning or bans if necessary. *Only one active persona/personality will be allowed per person with the exception of approved and identified maintenance bots. This applies across multiple accounts held by one person. *Blocks/bans of users will only be discussed with the user, staff members, Wikia staff as needed, and any party deemed by a staff member to be involved in a situation where clarification is needed. *Pictures and discussion about game content which is not yet released is prohibited, as this wiki is about legally released in-game content. *The wiki does NOT support or promote cheating of any kind, do not discuss cheats or exploits on the wiki. Any such comments will be deleted. Links *Links should always be respectful and politically correct within Wikia's Terms of Use. This means no link shall lead to obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane content or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct. *Don't use the wiki to spam your own links. *Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. *The decision of the administrators to accept or reject any submitted link is final. *Violation of these rules may result in a temporary or permanent ban from Dragon Story Wiki. Usernames and Avatars *Do not create a username or avatar that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party. *This includes, but is not limited to, any content related to or suggestive of profanity, homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, controversial religious topics, sensitive current/historical events, notorious people/organizations, illegal/controlled substances, or encourages illegal or criminal conduct; Negative Ranting and Rallying *Any disrespectful comments and blogs will be removed from the wiki. *Multiple posting of disrespectful comments and blogs will result in a warning. *If the posting of disrespectful comments and blogs continues after the warning the user will receive a temporary block. Neighbor Request *The Neighbors page is the only place outside of a user's profile and personal pages for neighbor requests to be posted. *Any neighbor requests posted outside of the designated areas will be removed. If a user spams neighbor requests outside of the designated Neighbors page or on it, they are subject to the rules governing spamming. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Chatroom policies Moderators may enforce their own policies. These include: *'If saying or doing something will make others upset or angry, then it's best that you avoid such behavior.' This includes stating personal affiliations and beliefs. When requested to drop the subject, drop the subject. *'Do not use excessive language'. While certain words are allowed, if someone asks you to not use those words, please respect their wishes. *'Please do not use uppercase excessively.' Capitalizing words for emphasis is fine, but excessive capitalization can be considered "shouting," and should be avoided. *'Please speak in sentences that people can understand.' *'Please don't backseat moderate', this is the job of the chat mods and admins. *'Do not flood the chat with emoticons or otherwise.' This is considered spam, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, excessively posting emoticons or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'Do not post ASCII artwork' Kicking and banning *Chatters may be kicked or banned without warning only for harassment, spam, flooding, sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, excessively violent content, or violations of the Wikia Terms of Use. *Otherwise, chatters must be notified about their specific inappropriate behavior before being kicked or banned. *Please don't use threatening language in notifications, simply explain how the chatter's behavior is inappropriate. *Please keep ban lengths short. Category:Community